


一家人

by Anonymous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, Male Slash, OOC
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 胡闹流水账、私设乱来、纯属惡搞、一家五口幸福快乐但有点智硬的日常…鸣人的生日贺





	1. 1~5

## (1)

对于七代目一家来说，一年的下半年一向特别忘碌，为甚么？因为他们一家人的生日都堆在了下半年——

七月，佐助生日、八月有老么小乃理的生日、九月是面码出生、十月老爹鸣人、十一月就是二儿子祢宜的生日，亦即是说七至十一月，可以说，是马不停蹄的生日庆典。

这天，是老大面码的生日，由于面码诞生在神庙之中，所以粗略估计就是佐助救世那天和发现婴儿面码之间七天中的某一天。于是简单来说，取中间那天吧，不过这事鸣人和佐助都没跟面码提起过，其他事实倒不好相瞒，所以现在面码知道，只有自己，不是在「妈妈」肚子里孕育的，也可能这么，到现在他还用不了忍术。

对于鸣人来说，由于小时候老带着面码四出打怪，革命感情非同一般，面码愈长大，鸣人愈少当他儿子对代，很多时候也像平辈间打打闹闹。反而是佐助，好像总是比较偏向面码，毕竟他小时候自己不在。

「来来，吹蜡烛啦…」佐助捧着直径逾半米，由奶油、巧克力和草莓组成的三层巨型大蛋糕出来，上面还插着些疑似忍具物体不断吐出火舌。

「……」二儿子祢宜张开了小嘴发不出声音来，老么乃理大大个的「哇……」并已手舞足蹈起来，「我靠！」则是老爹鸣人发出的感叹。

「你胡说甚么呢！」惹来佐助实时的反击。

「确定我们家烤炉能做出来？」

「不然呢…」佐助鄙视地道，抱起乃理后转对面码，「来，我们一起唱生日歌祝大哥生日快乐哦～」

那边厢鸣人也不理小祢宜的抗拒，赶紧抱起快要三岁的小不点起来，一家五口，连面码自己也开始唱生日歌……

「「「「「Happy Basday to you, Happy Basday to you, Happy Basday Dear Menma, Happy Basday to you~」」」」」

「好，许愿！」鸣人笑道：「减肥成功！」

「吊车尾！」

「咳，说笑嘛，巨巨，许个愿我说。」

今天刚好九岁的面码滴汗，自从老么出生以后，他成了「大大哥」后他爹就开始以「巨巨」来称呼他，是说他爹给他起的绰号都可以成一篇文章了。

果然看到爸爸助轻ｐｉａ了他爹一下，虽然面码很想减肥，但近年随着成长，已经没小时候那么圆胖了，所以他对减肥也没太大执着，说到底，他的愿望还只有一个——

『就算开不到写轮眼，至少能用到一个忍术！一个忍术！一个忍术！』重要的事情心里说三遍。

许完愿，面码就吹熄蛋糕上的「火舌」去，一家人一起拍手，那边刚会说话的乃理就开始非常兴奋地「ni~ni、ni~nini…」的叫他哥，原来是和爸爸预备了礼物要送他。

一个小婴儿能送甚么呢，只见带着婴儿胖的乃理扭着大屁股，端出一幅小图画来，嗯，说是图画不如说是他用手掌沾上颜料乱涂拨出来的抽像画。另一边厢扭捏的祢宜则端上了一个小盒子，连鸣人和佐助都不知道他预备了甚么。

听到佐助的疑问，祢宜就脸红红地说「是…是学前班上做的。」

「谢谢小米米。」面码说罢就揉了他弟的金毛一大把，祢宜有点不喜欢又躲到佐助怀里。

面码打开来一看，赫然是一颗小玉石。

「这是……」连七代目都不晓得是啥。

「这打磨，难道是用豪火球搓出来的石英？！」一手抱着一个的佐助，对左手里祢宜问，果然得到腼腆的点点头。

「哇塞……」七代目感叹，果然是五个月就（被他导致）开了写轮眼的宇智波血统。

「祢宜好棒！爸爸我要到差不多进小学的时候才搓得出来呢。」佐助笑道。

「这个托酱也想要……」鸣人口中如是说，眼却斜向了佐助。

没有手ｐｉａ改为脚踹，佐助笑骂了一句：「幼稚…」

相继收到爹妈礼物的面码切了蛋糕，祢宜又跟着佐助进厨房腾腾腾的端出杯杯盘盘来。那边厢佐助和祢宜都不爱吃甜，只是一起吃了一小块意思意思，乃理太小不能吃多。虽然吃这么大又甜的蛋糕注定又要长肉，但面码也不能浪费爸爸的心血啊，号称七代目家焚化炉自是不能小觑，这蛋糕一个晚上就被摆平了。

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

※ ｎｉ是兄，哥哥尼醬的意思、托醬就是日語父親的暱稱。

※

長子，面碼，Ｍｅｎｍａ乾筍，九歲，處女座，黑毛藍眼，內雙眼皮，兩條鬍子，膚色介乎爹娘之間，各種各樣都是介乎爹娘之間的混合體。

次子，禰宜，Ｎｅｇｉ蔥，（十一月）三歲，天蠍座，金毛黑眼，大雙眼皮，白膚，淺茶色鬍子，內向寡言，據七代目稱外貌像極了佐助小時候。

么子，乃理，Ｎｏｒｉ海苔，一歲，八月的正獅子座，紅毛紺眼（深藍色），單眼皮，膚色靠近於鳴門，各臉上都有兩條大鬍子，性格：未知，因為太小，正值熱衷說話的年紀。

 

## (2)

过了两天一个早上，七代目一家如常上班的上班，上学的上学。将祢宜送到学前班去后，佐助到市场买了些简单的菜，将做法用毛笔和笺纸写好，放到面码的书桌上去后，抱起红毛的老幺，前往火影办公室去。

「甚么——!？你要去旅行！？」熟悉的惨叫，在火影楼中回荡。

听到父亲惨叫，乃理在佐助怀理兴奋地拍手掌，大叫：「多多、多多～～」

「又一个懒音人士…」鸣人无奈地瞥了老幺一眼后，问佐助道：「怎么忽然想到出门？」

「没甚么，有闲就想出门走走。」佐助淡然道。

「平日不是说接任务么……」鸣人狐疑，看到佐助穿起了披风，还斜背了个包，往日出短期任务也不会准备这么充份吧。

「老是公费旅游不好。」佐助圆睁无圬的眼睛道。

「诶？反正你是真有处理公务的……」

「这次我想自己挑地方去啊。」

「哦……」鸣人心里还在梳理疑点，佐助就像怀抱中的乃理塞到他怀里去：「这是干啥？」

「多多…多多……!」而乃理明显兴奋起来了。

「你接住他啊。」见鸣人一副举手投降的姿势，佐助急道。

『才怪，』鸣人暗忖。他可以肯定自己伸手一抱佐助就会跑掉，这么古怪的情况怎么也得问清楚。「不行，先说清楚，平日出任务你都自己带着他（乃理）跑啊，怎么今天要将人塞给我。」

「诶…」显然没料到鸣人有此一问，佐助略为愕神，将兴奋状态的乃理放到地上去后，有点嗫嚅道：「今次出得久，那个，所以不方便看他。」

现在鸣人知道佐助已经掌握了两个空间，一个是他自己万华镜的时空间，一个是鼬的万华镜所致的时空间，估计鼬神如果返阳也是可以用到的，就像当年卡卡西和带土神威中的时空间是同一个的一样。

而佐助自己的时空间里鸣人虽然没进去过，由也从时空裂缝中一窥个究竟，基本就是婴儿床、奶黄色背境、毛绒娃娃构成的育儿空间。这也是为甚么佐助后来能将儿子带在身边，直接出任务去的原因。

「有甚么不方便我说，你那里基本上是酒店了。」

「甚么酒店，时空间里毕竟没有人，做任务时一天放几小时还可以；方便的话我尽量都将他们抱在手中的，不懂你别乱说。」

「诶…我说错了，别生气嘛。」鸣人赶紧站起来扫扫佐助的背，又道：「那这次你要去多久？」

「这……你，你管不着。」

『这吞（吞吐）吐量呢…』鸣人想，叹口气后道：「有甚么事不能和我说的？嗯？」

「没事，不是甚么事…」佐助别开脸不看着他道，「就是想走远点，一天到晚不是做饭就是看儿子，我…我只是想透透气。」

鸣人略为睁眼，想起来也是，这几天来怀了祢宜生了就要凑、然后不久又怀上了乃理，基本上佐助都变居家动物了……想起来，跟他认识的那个潇洒自在、风流倜傥的班级风头趸有点违和。

「……嗯……这几年来委屈你了。」鸣人垂头，默然道。

「啊……不…不委屈，我不是这个意思，你怎么乱想了呢？我就是想出趟远门而已，我没那个意思。」看到鸣人有点难过的表情，佐助急道。

其实做饭看儿子这些事情他一点也不介意，说真的，以佐助的性格，真的是心里的问题才不容易开口直说呢，所以他能说出来，才不是真正的问题嘛，鸣人你竟然忘了。

「真的吗？这几年来，你真的过得开心吗？」

「哎…你…你怎么愈扯愈远了，不开心……不开心能…能……」能给你生这么多娃么！？佐助都快被气死了，可是真心话他又不好意思说出来。

对别人，无论是赞美抑或是贬斥的话语都能很坦白，偏生对鸣人，就不容易开口了，佐助也不明白为甚么。

「……能甚么？」可是那头大金毛依然没听懂。

佐助一跺脚走开，在乃理耳边小声不知说了甚么，只见那小娃一步一小颤地屁颠屁颠地走来，停了在鸣人跟前，忽然做了个力士手势然后大叫了一声：「北呗！」

「甚么鬼？」鸣人冲口而出。

「诶…不就是这个嘛。」佐助蹲在乃理身旁埋怨鸣人，而乃理还在不停的「北呗～北呗！」

结果鸣人还是没领会过来，那边乃理见他爹对自己做了这么多次也没反应，便很潇洒地捏起他的毛绒蛋娃娃，扭着大屁股背过身去，这次嚷起：「打打、打打……」来。

「甚么鬼……」

「哎呀，他说他是婴儿啊，你没听懂？」已经无奈得跌坐地上的佐助道。

「Ｈ…哈啊？」

「啧…」

「你别坐在地上啊，不是嫌脏么？」鸣人想过去将佐助拉起来，佐助自己已经先行弹了起来，并拍着身上的灰尘。

「我说你就是偏心，如果是祢宜你一定会细心去猜他说甚么的。」

「那是因为小祢宜安静，你看那家伙……」

两人一同看过去，乃理正一边嚷嚷，一边甩动手里的蛋娃娃：「喏喏、打打……」

「他一天到晚都喊些莫名奇妙的音，要猜也太忙了。」

「你就是偏心……」

「哪有！」将佐助搂过来，「我就是偏心也只偏你……」

还没抱入怀里佐助就将他推开了，嘟囔道：「好了，总之我只是想出趟远门，你给我好好看儿子。」

「哎呀，也太难度高了吧，这家伙真的太能吵啊我说……」话没说完就忍无可忍地转对乃理道：「乃理你够了！」

可是乃理并没有理会鸣人，继续「喏喏、打打」的叫。

「乃理，乖，过来。」佐助一开口，乃理就静下来了，并屁颠屁颠地过来抱住他娘的小腿，「不就静了嘛。」

「妈妈……」还甜甜地叫了一声。

「……」鸣人无语，这家伙……太会选择对像卖萌了。

「好了，我知道你忙。」白了鸣人一眼后，佐助终于说出心里的计较：「乃理和樱的女儿差不多年纪，她说伯母可以帮忙一拼看几天，待面码放学接回他，那好了吧？」

「你不早讲。」

「我就是想看看你多偏心。」

「说了没偏心！」

「打打！」乃理也加了一句。

「不要老说『打蛋』，再『打』它我就没收你的蛋娃娃了哦。」佐助柔声道，揉了揉老幺的红毛。

「这是有暴力倾向啊……」

佐助斜了他一眼后道：「他是你儿子好不好？」

「我知道，你看那张脸那胡子，就算扔到街上去都立刻被认出来啦。」

「哼…」

「妈妈！」乃理又说了一句。

「嗯，不抱，现在不抱。」

鸣人完全不能理解，佐助为甚么能听懂那些单音节的意思。

「好了，所以你是真的没不满，很快就会回来？」鸣人还是有点不安地问。

「很快这不好说，总之当然是要回来的，不看你也要看我的儿子啊。」

「我也是你儿子……」说罢就鸣人侧头挨到佐助肩上去，佐助好气又好笑的拍了拍他的脸，苦笑道：

「好好，乖～」

「究竟有甚么事啊我说！」

「没甚么，别老是瞎操心啦。」捧起乃理，一把将他塞到鸣人怀里免得他又烦人。

「干甚么？」不是说好樱妈能帮忙看看么。

「伯母今天还没空，你先照看乃理一天，明天起你上班那阵顺便去樱家里放下就成了。」

「多多！喏喏。多多！喏喏……」被托酱抱起的乃理立刻又开始激动地说起话来。

「喂喂喂……」不止说话，还试图抓他爹的脸，鸣人只能活动颈部以上的地方闪避。

「他那小爪子那能抓伤你，别避就好。」佐助说罢，鸣人才停止闪避已经「啪」一声，乃理一个巴掌拍到他爹脸上去。

「……」

「噗～」连佐助自己都忍不住笑了起来。

「你看你笑得多高兴……」鸣人黑线，尽管一个婴儿的巴掌并不怎么痛。

「乃理不准打托酱哦，」佐助上前逗弄一下儿子，「这不停手了嘛，我真的要出发了。」

「要不要这么赶？多一天都待不下来？」

「少啰唆，」佐助笑笑，又再嘱咐乃理一句：「乃理乖乖的哦，要听托酱话。妈…爸爸出发了。」

看着翻窗跳上大胖鸟之上的佐助，鸣人摇摇头，那边厢乃理不打他脸就改为抓他的头发去……

「痛…痛痛……臭小子！」

于是七代目开始了忙碌且痛苦的一天。

 

## (3)

佐助出的这趟门不为别的，就是为了他老公，七代目火影——漩涡鸣人。

关于这件事，佐助其实想做很久了，可是养好了身体就怀了祢宜，然后看看祢宜和乃理的岁数，可以想象他一直都不得空。尽管有时在任务剩下的一天半天，将儿子扔进时空间里后也会瞬移来做做看，但这种事情不长时间去调查，根本不可能有结果。

因此，佐助这次可谓下定了决心，就算乃理很小，还是得出发，毕竟这并不是有甚么把握的事——

寻找自来也的遗体。

虽然这么多年过去，就算幸运地没被深海鱼吃掉，也会被海流冲散；好了，就当都没有，尸体浮起时有没被卡住，又会被哪条海流带到哪里去，但就是如此，佐助还是想做点甚么。

这个连大蛇丸都声称没法找到任何生物痕迹，施展不了秽土转生的人物，现在，佐助拥有了勾玉轮回眼和时空转移的能力，是否因此能有那么一点可能呢？

想到了过去鸣人为他做的事，由现在内轮家的西角神社，到思考如何将内轮家的历史谱进史记，遑论三番四次的拯救自己，实在太多太多了。反观自己，为这个人做过甚么呢，又凭甚么享有他的宠爱？

每次看到鸣人自己一个人到村外去祭祠这位师父，佐助总觉得好惭愧。鸣人会陪着自己到西角神社拜祭，但自己却不能，自己总是开不了口去主动说一句「我陪你」。当然，鸣人也从没提及他要上哪里去，佐助只是通过林间小鸟的观察，传给了通讯鹰而得知罢了。

 

将幺子扔给老公去后，佐助骑着五彩的大胖鸟到一片海洋上方，然后又一跃下水。

如果说重力能影响光的走动、而光速不可能变，所以当光改变实质只是时间变异，那重力说不定才是最强大的力量。而能改变时空的轮回眼能力，掌握到一定程度也许就是掌握重力的忍术了。

改变自己身遭的重力波，佐助宛如超大质量的物质，战胜海水浮力直冲海床去。

这里是距离自来也和佩恩对战的地方五十公里处，不知不觉，已经搜寻了这么多的地方。很快又会入冬了，所以佐助希望这次出门久一点，能搜寻更多的地方去。

然而，一星期过去，依旧一无所获。

每次浮出水面后，佐助必需用到「天手力」的大幅度转移回到岸边，因为他实在没时间也没气力再慢慢游上岸了。

而沉在海中的重力掌握其实是「天之御中」的开端，那本就是只有辉夜能做到的术。所以就算只是行使其凤毛鳞角，每天佐助还是疲惫不堪，幸好他现在有小部份神树体，回复还算比较快。

回到岸边，佐助也懒得住进旅馆，行李也是随便寄存在海滩的柜子里。不过支起帐蓬过夜前，作为传呼机、手机都没有的人，必需得找个便利店打通长途电话的。

『你究竟在干甚么了？人在哪里？要不要我帮忙……』鸣人念着几乎每天一模一样的对白，佐助心里感激，但口中还是得冷淡地拒绝:

「我就想自己走开你能别管么。」

『别说我瞒你，这几天你都从同一个电话号码打给我，先不说我能若莫感应到你的存在，净是查这号码也能查到你在哪里了我说，再说我有「飞（雷神）佐助（专用版）」……』

「你这跟踪狂！别感应啊好烦！」挂线。

真是愈来愈过份了，佐助气恼地觉得，和鸣人在一起想有点私隐也不成。

事实上，做这么件事也不是要给鸣人甚么惊喜，首先找寻一副先人遗骨实在算不上「喜」，佐助仅仅是想为鸣人做点甚么而已。可是又觉得很害羞嘛，而且，还不一定有结果……

一想到如果自己找不到却被鸣人知识，那家伙一定会是那种「没关系，原来佐助这么爱我，好色仙人知道了也会很感动，太幸福我说」并热泪盈眶的嘴脸，佐助想想就觉得「毛骨悚然」，他才不要那样。更不想让那家伙藉着这种对白感动自己，然后心软又没用的自己就被拐上床去干个无日无夜，跟着又怀上了……

「哎唷，怎么忽然脸红了？」这沙哑中又带着无耻的声线……

不用看，净是那查克拉都知道了，佐助皱着眉回头道：「大蛇丸你怎么会在这。」虽然挂了线，他的手还是按在话筒上的，说真的在便利店遇见大蛇丸还是有种诡异的感觉。

「别忘记这些方位是谁提供给你的，再说，那家伙的生物数据也算有点意思。」那家伙是说自来也吧。

「你……不会想秽土转生吧？」

「才不要，那家伙太烦了，我又不挂他。」

『好吧，这明显是反话。』佐助想，第一次觉得原来蛇叔有傲娇属性。

和大蛇丸回到沙滩去后，蛇叔少不免又对佐助的营账评头品足了一番……

「实在，这种地方不是人住的啊佐助君。」

「我是来找东西的，住哪都一样。」

「真是可怜的孩子，跟着自来也的辣鸡徒弟完全忘记优雅美丽的人生是甚么样的了。」蛇姨装作难过，掩脸道。

佐助根本不会理会他的戏，直接道：「有甚么新想法吗？」

「我搜集过这些年来的气候数据，跟据风向和海流的情况，重新计算了自来也沉海附近一百米范围的可能移动，给。」毕竟他们都不在现场，并不知道自来也真正的堕海地点，于是只能根据蛤蟆头说的约莫地点，再以其一百米范围去推算。

说毕，蛇叔将这一带的大面积地图摊在营账内的地下，上面标示了不同颜色的箭嘴和各种数据，以及过去一个月至未来一个月，那片海床的物体动作路径和范围。

看着佐助微张的瞳孔，大蛇丸微笑道：「吓了一跳吧，范围大得可以。根据不同层次的海流活动，近至火之国南岸、远至蛮荒的东岸都有可能。」

「……」

「你一个人要找多少年才能找完？穷一生也找不完啊，噢，当然如果你对永生有兴趣，这将不是个问题，只是到时，那骸骨都该化成飞灰了。」

轻轻叹了口气后，佐助悠悠开口道：「也不一定说要有个结果……」他并不敢心存憢悻，只是不做，又不知道可以为那个人做些甚么。

「你确定你这样不是自我满足？」挪过佐助营账内唯一的小凳子，大蛇丸坐下来道。

「没错，从一开始我就只是为了自己而已。」为了让自己好过一点，明明没结果也要去做，才不是为了鸣人。

「哎呀，」真是逗不得的孩子啊，「他开心你就会开心，也得那个『他』真的开心嘛，根本不用这么说自己，这份心意要是知道一定开心得可以沉入海中不浮上来。」也不理会佐助白眼，径自续道：「你可是我相中的孩子，必然比那家伙教出来的东西高贵多了。只是嘛，你想他开心可容易了。」说罢从怀中掏出一件东西，递给佐助去。

「围裙？」佐助将那东西翻开来，原来是一条粉红色的围裙。虽然在家中做饭时确实会穿一下围裙，不过这种花边粉色的他当然不会用，只是做饭时穿一件花俏的围裙就能令鸣人开心吗？显然不至于吧。

看到佐助检视围裙时狐疑的目光，蛇叔却交叉起手，成竹在胸道：「你若肯穿上，他肯定欢喜得要死。」

「这是啥啊，有甚么玄机？」佐助拿起围裙，前看看后看看的，还是不觉得有甚么蹊跷。

「啧啧…」大蛇丸摇摇头，忽然觉得鸣人其实也有点可怜，尤其是倘若他能尽得自来也三禁真传的话……不过，佐助不懂更好，因此亦甚是高兴。便道：「你洗完澡就穿上它去啊……」

「……?」

「裸体围裙没听……」

大蛇丸话没说完，佐助就将围裙扔回去，恰恰覆盖在他的丸子头上面，大喊了一句：「滚！」

  
 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

大愛蛇叔～❤　（我覺得蛇叔真的有這種屬性哩）

 

 

## (4)

临别前，大蛇丸将一个能扞扰查克拉读取的装置交给佐助去。

「如果是隔绝查克拉，我最近也研究到；不过你家那位这么变态，估计也是不管用的了，戴上这个能放出极度类似查克拉频率的干扰电波，也就是说能糊掉你自己的存在，好了，送给你吧。」将一个类似发箍的物体丢给佐助去后，看看他的黑眼圈还是忍不住加一句：「再找下去前也要休息两天，别太累。」

佐助自然也不会向那人道谢，虽然觉得有碍观瞻不过还是将那猫耳朵发箍…啊不，是干扰器戴到头上去。

第二天早上，佐助将地图所示的方位记熟后，召唤过大胖鸟来骑上去，戴着干扰器佐助出发前往昨天的那片海域去。其实佐助的水遁是最差的，毕竟水克火（无论豪火球还是天照都是火遁），他能掌握一点也多亏他非常努力，而这很努力的还是个天才，所以才能克服自身查克拉属性的弱点学会。

利用须佐的小型骨架盛载空气，宛如一个小型的密封潜水外壳，并将自己的呼吸需求降至最低，不然含氧量绝对不够大半天的搜寻工作。佐助再施行轮回眼操控重力波，如斯跃进水中去。

 

回到木叶村去，对于忍术学校来说暑假才刚过去，学习不算紧张，但对于面码来说，已经足够忙碌了，因为新学期，老师又教了新忍术。

分身之术，利用木头变成自己的模样的分身术，一个月过去，同学们都渐渐掌了，就除了自己。下一堂课就要当众演练一遍了，面码不可能不紧张，毕竟他爹七代目最著名的就是分身术——影分身之术。

「托酱……」雪白的脸蛋上有着小孩独有的微红晕，是七代目认为自家最漂亮的杰作，金毛的祢宜。

「哦，是葱宝啊，怎么了？」鸣人已经下班了，正在厨房里不晓得在捣鼓个甚么。

祢宜小心翼翼地跨进厨房来(因为助爸爸可是禁止他和乃理进来的)，道：「要叫哥哥（出来吃饭）吗？」

「诶？巨巨竟然不出来吃饭么？」鸣人探头出去，看着转上二楼的楼梯说。想到大儿子一定又在为功课烦恼，吁了口气对祢宜笑道：「没关系，我们先吃哦我说。」说罢就从微波炉里端出一个中碗来，和祢宜一同到饭厅去。

祢宜小口小口地吃着拉面，那边鸣人一边夹了一大抽放进嘴巴，一面勺起那个碗里尤如泥浆的物体，凑到乃理的嘴边去。

乃理睁着蓝宝石一样的大眼睛，眨了眨，最后决定昂头退后。

「咋了？次……」一边吃饭一边喂宝宝，鸣人也是很忙的。

「……咩！」

「啥米鬼地咩我所。」

弟弟的反应，惹得专心地吃着晚饭的祢宜也抬起头来。

「……咦也～！」

「次！」

「托酱……」祢宜小小的声音响起，「弟弟好像不想吃……」

「啊？你…你先吃。」终于吞了自己口里的一大坨面，鸣人对祢真说完，转里乃理压低了眉，加重了声道：「吃！快点吃别闹！」

「喏喏……呜哇哇啊啊啊～～～多多！多多！表～～～」

祢宜就猜到，结局必然是自己弟弟凄厉的哭喊声。

可是鸣人并没有放弃，已经站起来走到乃理后边将小匙塞到乃理嘴边去，另一只手也预备去掰开他的嘴……

「怎么了？」面码冷冷的声音在鸣人手边响起。

鸣人看看大儿子不耐烦的脸，估计是嫌弃他们吵闹妨碍他学习吧。

「哦没事，你回去温习吧，不然也可以先吃拉面，葱宝。」

「哦。」得令，祢宜跳下椅子，预备到保温箱去端出兄长的那碗面和汤。

「不用不用，小米米吃自己的，我一会才拿。」回头看了眼鸣人手中的小匙，和三弟泪眼汪汪，小胖手搭在自己肩上一副求救的表情。面码毫不犹豫地挪过他爹手中的匙羮，还有那个盛着疑似泥浆物体的碗，然后进入厕所……

鸣人依然定在半空，不晓得大儿子搞甚么。

一会厕所传来抽水马桶的声音，鸣人大叫：「你…！你怎么都倒了！？」

面码拿着空碗子出来，用冷漠脸盯着他爹，一字一吐道：「那种东西别妄想要我弟吃！」

「甚么那种东西，那可是最好吃的一乐拉面我说！」

「太感谢了，不是直接拿杯面炖出来的。」

「诶？你怎么知道？」

「因为小时候吃很多啊。」

「噢你还记得?」鸣人乐道。

面码小时候大多时间在村外跟他爹去打怪，跟着鸣人这个不是炊食的爹，哪里吃过甚么正经东西。

深深地叹了口气后，面码估计他爹也不是故意的，「那东西究竟是甚么来的？」虽然他能大概推理，不过还是想知道。

「不就是一乐拉面嘛，我可是放在微波炉用慢火叮了半小时的啊（「半小时以上。」祢宜带着奶音补充），期间还要看火候隔一段时间拿出来拌一拌将面捣烂，花的心思可多了。」

「……还真辛苦你了。」面码极度无奈地说。将已经止住了哭声，正睁着好奇的双眼看着大哥的乃理抱在怀里，对他爹说：「我今天没空做饭不好意思。」

「没关系……」

「但是！」打断他爹道：「你也不能弄那种泥浆糊给我弟吃呀！我那是铁胃怎么能一样！不会做饭、不懂买婴儿米糊，那家里还有奶粉给他喝呀，一个晚上也能垫垫肚，懂吗？」

「知……知道，巨巨。」鸣人被老师训话的學生一样，耷拉着脑袋接受教育。

「继续吃面吧；小米米慢慢吃，不用管我们哦。」第一句是嘱咐父亲的，后面自是对二弟说的，声音可温柔多了。最后盯着他爹扔下一句:「我去开奶粉！」便抱着小弟弟走开。

「啊……葱宝吃面啊……」鸣人没神气地道，他怎么又做错事了？

「嗯。」祢宜甜甜地笑道：「托酱不哭哦～」

 

＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝＝

另外, 受動畫啟發(?), 正在修改這篇的大綱, 所以有點繞…

 

## (5)

好不容易料理完晚饭，鸣人着影分身趁一乐打烊前让他去还碗，顺道打发他去未关门的超市打理点瓶装婴儿米糊回来。

那边厢，作为二号吃货的乃理只喝了奶粉，现正不满地满地毡打滚，时不时回头向他爹嚷两句火星语，一点也不像因为饿而没力气的样子。

米白色的长毛地毡上，实际还不满三岁的祢宜坐下来，试图逗他弟过来玩。

「Jini、Jini……」乃理一面趴在地上，一面举手招呼他二哥去，不得不说，他这「二兄」的发音，可说是仅次于「妈妈」的标准。也不，佐助教的明明是「爸爸」，可他还是叫成了「妈妈」，那么就是称呼自家二哥的发音最标准了。

祢宜一边就拿着弟弟最爱的蛋娃娃，凑在他眼前晃了一下又举起，「来来…」一边笑得很可爱地叫他过来，他弟有时站了起来想追当然追不到，就又趴下来撒娇，祢宜就凑想前去作状抱他（因为他弟比他还胖啊），乃理就很欢腾地蹭他哥去，好歹这样发泄了一下这红发漩涡血统的过度旺盛的精力。

「明明是饿了，怎么比平日还闹得欢呢？」鸣人探头进厨房去向长子道，面码捣烂了萝卜，正准备做个萝卜糊给乃理。

「嗯。」

这声嗯所蕴含的沉稳和淡定，『团子巨巨真的愈来愈成熟了。』鸣人感慨。

待面码和乃理都正式吃过晚饭后，乃理趴在鸣人身上不久就睡着了。既然佐助不在家，鸣人也懒得吵醒那红毛去洗澡，将他发配到床上睡觉去。然后又到大儿子的房间去跟他研究分身术，又安慰他做不到没关系，好歹手印和步骤记妥当了就好云云。

过了午夜，鸣人才能回过气来，洗澡预备休息去。

想起来，两人直视和对方的关系之后，一点二人世界也没享受过，就直奔这一家Ｎ口的主题生活去。火影的工作也忙，于是每天过得委实充实得过份。

因为能感觉到佐助一直平安，所以鸣人到现在才用广距的仙人模式去搜寻那人今天的踪迹去——

诶？怎么没有的？

别急别急，那家伙说不定又隐藏了气劲，要更加专注精准的扫描模式才行……

……

人呢？！

鸣人大惊，说起来，那家伙今晚还没给自己电话！

虽然他知道佐助现在身处的地点跟木叶村有时差，但也不至于差这么多啊！

难道是因为昨天有点生气了？

于是又再返覆来回地扫描了几遍，还是没个确定的感觉，再等几小时？因为明明感觉到佐助的存在平稳而安定，可是，能有甚么理由用仙人模式也扫描不到啊？倘若说别人，距离又这么远还真有可能，然而那是佐助啊，一光年以内都不会扫描不到吧！（真的？）

鸣人在两人的卧房内踱了几个圈，终究还是忍不住，丢下一个影分身后——

「飞佐助！」

这个飞雷神佐助独家专利版，由漩涡鸣人「开发」，不需要标记也不需要结印遑论物品支持，只要咱们七代目思念七代目夫人，思念得差不多就自然发动，超乎六道轮回的一个术。

「噗通！」一声，鸣人施术后眼前境物渐清，却甚么也没看见就觉得汹涌的海水从眼耳口鼻的涌进来，情急之下想施放查克拉站在水上，可是，那也得先浮在水面啊，然而目下这感觉，四周紧逼得肺部生痛的感觉，这是甚么鬼？

就在这危急关头，模模糊糊之下听到了似乎是「笨蛋」两个字，由于深海压力太大，尽管有人搂上自己的腰也感觉不到，只是贴上来那熟悉的查克拉，令人异常安心。一旦冷静下来，鸣人知道自己应该赶紧憋气，强睁开被海水腌痛的眼睛，刺痛的迷朦下有淡紫色光晕，背着这些光晕，是那张自己迷恋得不能自已的脸。鸣人心里有一大堆问题想问这个人，可是还没问出口，嘴巴就被封住了。

『九喇嘛！我家佐助竟然主动吻我！！』

『笨蛋你重点错误了，不要连累老夫陪你一起死啊好吗！？』

无缘无故佐助当然不可能主动吻人，一面将空气吹进鸣人的身体，一面将须佐的形态改变，将自己的空气分一半包围起鸣人的头部，右手搂着他的腰，左手朝他胸口一拍，将他肺部内的水挤出来。

到鸣人彻底清醒过来后，二人已经回到了就近的沙滩上去，由头发至脚底，总之浑身都湿透了。

「咳咳咳……！」

「白痴吊车尾，死透了没？笨死了！」口中虽然这么道，一面却还是骑在鸣人身上，双手压在他的厚实的胸肌上，好等他吐清肺内的水。

于是大家可以想象，鸣人清醒后看到的是一幅怎么样的话面，嗯。

戴上了鸣人牌滤镜，佐助湿溚溚的黑发搭在脸上，由于正在动作，水沿着发尖滴到鸣人脸上去，看起来异常色情（其实是乱，不知情者看起来还像厉Ｘ呢）；蓝白色的宽领上衣黏在身上彷若半透明（佐助里面明明还有件背心的），月光下将雪白的肌肤映衬得更形神秘诱惑（明明是黑得看不清楚），正脐橙在自己的腰上有节奏地晃动（只是在压逼胸腔而已），结果可想而知——

「……！」忽然佐助一把跳到旁边去，就算光线不足也能看到他脸红了，骂道：「你怎么…怎么能这个时候……能……」

没错，鸣人硬了。

「诶?我以为是你想……」

「想你个头！」

「诶～？不是么，」鸣人坐起身四下观望一下，「横竖周遭没人，来，佐助不用害羞……」

「害你个头！」脱下忍者屐一把扔到鸣人头上去。

「别样子啦，我们可没搞过这一口……」

「谁…谁要和你搞……」佐助半掩着脸道。

不过的确，这里本就不是甚么画定的海滩，游人本就少，加上夜已深，确实有种令人想干坏事的催化作用。

鸣人走上来拉下了佐助掩着脸的手，这是个半月夜，只有最耀眼的星星才不会被之掩盖，正一同为这个海岸洒下暧昧柔光。

「你说这气氛不是挺好的……」鸣人另一只手叉开佐助的发鬓，他家夫人就是美啊，眼睛适应了夜色，一切看得更清楚了。

佐助抬眼，鸣人面朝月光的方向，天蓝色的眼睛泛着银光，宛如猫眼一样使人魅惑。

「我……我……」佐助还是有点慌，这里始终是公众地方。

「……不怕。」鸣人的声音似若融进了这一片夜色之中，温柔之极，有点干躁的厚唇磨擦上来，佐助只是杵在原地任由他行使。

 

TBC  
========  
※ 文中還沒有交待的東西很多,例如……一／不是救鳴門的話佐助不會濕身，因為須佐包的全身；二／佐助將空氣導給鳴門分了一半, 所以理論上二人肩膊以上是不會濕的，只是；三／為了將二人一同帶回岸上，助子必需要用切割空間的技巧（因為天手力是只轉移他自己，就算撇除了距離限制，那也需要和物體交換），經查證那叫「黃泉比坂良」，所以切開空間時少不免水就跟着灌進去了於是兩個都變落湯雞了……跟「天之御中」一樣，黃泉比坂良是只有輝夜用過的時空忍術，帶土能用神威共鳴，畢竟是血繼網羅中站在時空忍術頂端的術，而且應該是時空忍術中最快的……嗯，都是原著設定。(我已不知我在說甚麼_(:3」∠)_躺平)


	2. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> H  
> 沒開過鳴佐的車, 不知是否三輪車...

## (6)

感觉到自家那位没有反抗，鸣人便进一步大着胆子吻上去了，手指插进佐助后脑的发丝里，一面细细地揉捏，一面嘴巴大胆地啃上去，这是一个有深海味道的吻。

衣服湿巴巴地黏在身上非常不舒服，只是这么相拥在一起，却似乎比平日更容易感受到对方的身体。鸣人那厚实的胸肌压在自己扁平的胸膛上，连那两颗因为激动而硬起的小果子，就这么就清晰地感觉到了。

鸣人掠夺着佐助的呼吸，另一只手探到前面去，试图解开佐助紫蓝色的腰带，只是衣服湿了水缠得特别紧，于是放弃了直接拉开上衣的拉链去。

感觉到鸣人的动作，佐助下意识又抬头看了一下四周……

「没事，没人。」鸣人安慰似的低语，事实上他已急不及待了。

由于是从家中匆匆出来，鸣人并没有穿外套，脱掉自己上身唯一的Ｔ恤后，将佐助放在沙滩上，两人继续抱在一起深吻。

鸣人的吻渐渐由唇转向耳垂，轻轻吸吮甚至用牙齿轻轻地噬咬，伸出舌头舔上分明的腮骨，尤其是耳垂后面的肌肤，鸣人知道佐助那里特别敏感——「啊…嘤…」于是佐助嘴巴开始传来甜美的叫声，鸣人再也没耐心了，两手并用的扯断了那条腰带，佐助微微吓了一跳，可是这个气氛之下他也不在意这么一条腰带了。

鸣人将蓝白色外衣的拉链一拉到底，吸啜上形状漂亮的锁骨，他的佐助实在是太瘦了，才囤胖了又被一个儿子抢掉营养，谁再说他月半且力每人一记螺旋丸！

宛如吹口琴一样整张嘴啜上佐助的锁骨，被挑逗的人像鼓励他一样，细长的手指由鸣人的项脖直扫到腰椎，抓住了他的裤头。

「不怕不怕，没人听到，九喇嘛已经睡了。」反手去拍拍在自己背上的手，鸣人安抚一样笑道；同时伸手，四只手指插进佐助的背心里，只留拇指在上面，将他的衣服推高之余，一路摸过那不像男生的滑嫩肌肤，将背心退到锁骨位置附近后，又道：「佐助自己扶一扶好吗？」

佐助红着脸听话地将依服保持拉起的位置，「嗯～！」鸣人便低头啃上他粉色的乳首去。

看着淡粉色的乳头变红，鸣人伸出舌尖去逗弄硬挺起来的茱萸，用舌头包裹、舔弄，偶尔吸吮，另一颗就用手去扭捏。

「啊！别…别吸了……」

「是你叫我的我说。」鸣人略抬头一笑，便又再低下头工作。

佐助定睛一看，自己这个拉高衣服的模样，确实像邀请人家对自己为所欲为的模样。

这副色情的样子，既让自己觉得很害羞，同时又有一种做坏事的异样亢奋存在。

不一会鸣人已经将他内外两条裤子都褪下来了，因为扔掉了一只鞋，所以鸣人很容易地便扒下他的裤管。

「别……别……」看着鸣人想啃自己的分身，佐助抓住他的金毛拼命制止起来。

「很久没给佐助口交了，」说着已经扶起佐助仅比肤色深少许的玉茎，由根至尖的舔了一下，故意展示给当事人看一样：「这小家伙真好看。」

佐助惊呼：「沙！沙、沙……」

啊？

鸣人这才会意，探手到佐助的臀辫下去，确实，虽然外袍挺长，但这么动作过后已经全都是沙子。

——哎呀那真会痛的啊。

作为一个负责任的攻君，让小受受伤的事情可是绝对不能容忍的!

故此，鸣人很快地转了个身，放任自己躺平，再拍拍自己胯骨位置，示意佐助坐到自己身上来。

「这…这……」真的是要脐橙了么？可是这个体位佐助没试过啊，一时手足无措的样子令鸣人觉得自己太赚了，他家这位实在可爱得无法言喻。

「来，吻我！」鸣人摊开手臂大字形的笑道，那永远充满能量的小太阳，依旧有十二岁时的影子。

明明已经成熟了许多的脸，这下又有点稚气有点可爱，那是佐助最喜欢的笑容。腼腆一笑，慢慢俯下身子让自己的唇凑到鸣人上去。

才碰到，鸣人的手便立刻环上他的腰去，将那长长的外衣和背心推高，同时爱抚起佐助的薄背去、蝴蝶骨、脊骨做成的凹陷，统统不放过。

两人换了上下再度拥住深吻，鸣人右手不断上下扫拂着佐助的背，左手揉着佐助身上唯一软糯的地方，爱不惜手。然后恶作剧一样捏了一巴，立刻惹来身上的人「噎！」了一声，奸计得逞后便将一根手指伸进去。

佐助耐住不适，任由鸣人帮自己扩张，已经驾轻就熟的鸣人，一面扩张一面动着身子，隔着布匹两人的阴茎互相磨擦，似是抚慰也是挑逗。

差不多的时候，鸣人轻轻推一推佐助的身子让他坐起来，他自己则拉下裤头，掏出早已坚挺的肉刃来。

不得不说鸣人的尺码比自己足足大了一号有余，骑乘的体位也未免看得太清楚了，深红色贲张的柱状物活像一件凶器，有点羞怯的佐助实在不知道该怎么做下去。

「坐下来啊……」鸣人依然躺着，看见佐助犹豫的样子，柔声鼓励道:「要不我帮你？」

「谁要你帮！别小看我。」这个时候还要争一口气的才是个好样的宇智波，咳。

于是鸣人想也没想过的一幕——

佐助探手到自己身后去，虽然看不到，但鸣人也能猜到他是用两只手撑开自己的入口去，然后小心翼翼地试着对上鸣人的柱身，「套」下去。

由于佐助太专心于垂头察看位置，并没注意他老公已经吞咽艰难差不多要狂暴化了。

「啊……」好不易对准坐下去，一阵灼热贯注进来，鸣人那特大号的家伙毫不留情地撑开自己的肉壁。是有那么一点钝痛，可是新体位带来的快感飞快就将理智淹没。

佐助尝试坐深点的同时，开始小幅度地摆动自己的腰枝，让那大家伙扎到更舒服的地方去。

一方面是害怕被看见的羞耻感，一方面骑乘体位像极主动索求一样淫乱，佐助心里虽然不想承认，可是偏偏因为平日清心寡欲，这反差反而令他的身体更敏感、知觉更容易兴奋，竟然忍不住脱而出：「哈，好舒服…」

尽管已经进行过很多次「深入交流」，眼前的佐助就连鸣人也很少见，眼中的弦线终于崩溃，鸣人快速地坐起身子，无视佐助因为疼痛而尖叫了一声，飞快地将他身上的衣服全都扯光。

「佐助真棒，你里面的肠液已经满泻了…」鸣人坏坏地道，一面强制他和自己接吻，一面托起他的臀瓣再狠狠地放下来，奶白色的液体沿着自己的柱身流落到沙砾上。

「啊——」佐助再度尖叫，鸣人知次不是因为疼痛，而是快感，于是继续加快了动作。

拥吻的身体高度贴合，佐助跨骑在鸣人的身上疯狂地摆动，有意无意间也磨擦着前面。

鸣人火烫的玉茎在自己的体内穿插，佐助主动调整自己的姿态让它捅去前列腺那边，这种自我放逐让快感比他们之前任何一次都更强烈。

佐助觉得自己真的是要疯了，捧起鸣人的脸主动吸吮起他的舌头来，将他的舌头拉到自己口腔深处，下体同时感受着那巨大的生命跃动，这个人是属于他的。

「啊～啊～鸣人～」抱住鸣人的头，佐助嘴巴里传来比娇喘更令人羞耻的呼叫，「嘤～啊～」

「佐助……」鸣人将自己的头脑埋在佐助的肩窝里啃咬，低沉而沙哑的轻呼深爱之人。

其实鸣人也何尝不是被煽得急火燎原，那个受女生欢迎眼里没有自己的骄傲同学，老是叫自己傻锤子的同班队友……这个清冷自持的强者、优等生，只有自己能狠狠撕褪他的外壳。看着眼前已然被性爱冲昏头脑的爱人，这份满足感也是难以言喻的。

「滋噗滋噗……」

沙滩上除了海水的声线，就只有他们下体交合的声音，湿润而欢愉。

「啊～啊～啊～」佐助强忍着小腹想要抽搐的冲动，他知道鸣人的耐久强太多了。

终于，快感攀上顶点脑海空白一片，佐助的甬道愉快地收缩着，惹得鸣人低吼一声：「唔……!」

佐助抱紧鸣人的后颈昂起了脖子，鸣人也捏紧了佐助的臀瓣，将自己的热流全部射到佐助的身体里去，久久不止。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這文已經變得奇妙地長了, 還有不少劇情沒寫, 所以這個 H 只是為了祝鳴人生日快樂 XDDD 給小攻的生賀, 就是要備上小受... XDDD


	3. 7~11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這作者太懶並沒有寫

**(7)**

　　只是这么一遍，对于精十的鸣人来说简直只是个比较丰盛的前菜，今天佐助的状态似乎特别好，耳犹未尽的鸣人索性不退出来想要第二遍的时候，佐助就皱起眉头弯下了腰。  
　　「佐助……？」  
　　「出…去……」  
　　压抑着痛苦的低喘，鸣人吓了一跳，赶紧抱起他用还是湿的衣袍披到他身上去。  
　　「怎么了？」  
　　「……」佐助摇了摇头，可是双手抱在小腹上脸颊已经布满水珠，鸣人知道那不是海水更不是欢愉的汗水，而是疼痛的冷汗。  
　　「诶…你要跟我说啊，是不是哪里痛啊我说？」  
　　抿起嘴巴，佐助还是摇了摇头。  
　　「你……!」老是这个样子，甚么也不跟自己说，鸣人觉得自己没被气死也是能耐。  
　　可是鸣人跟着已没空理会了，查克拉回到身上的感觉，低叫了一声：「糟！」  
　　佐助略抬起头看向他，只见鸣人飞快地穿好裤子，抓起自己的衣服，他知道一定是有状况了，赶紧问：「乍……怎么了？」  
　　穿好Ｔ裇，鸣人瞪了他一眼，同一个问题你就不答我我干吗要答你呢。  
　　不过佐助这样子绝不是和他计较的时候，过去扶着他道：「我的影分身散了……」而且临散掉前的影像，太令人镇惊了，如果真的是那个大术，木叶村肯定有危险。  
　　「甚么！？」佐助知道鸣人过来之前一定会留个影分身去看顾三个儿子的，这么一说自己的三个娃岂不是有危险？  
　　「我也不知道发生甚么事，我现在立刻飞雷神回去。」鸣人正色道。  
　　「我也去…」佐助颤抖着也站起，拿起自己的衣服急忙穿上。  
　　「你这个样子……」  
　　「带着我一起飞雷神啊！」佐助现在小腹的疼痛已经缓了一点，不过刚才救鸣人上岸的时候就用了划破空间的大招，长距离的空间转移暂时是没法用了。  
　　「唉…你……」鸣人想抱头又觉得花了时间，放下手来又不敢立刻飞雷神。  
　　佐助只是穿上外衣和裤子，连鞋也不穿了（毕竟有一只不知被丢到哪里去了），不消一会便好，反而是他先冷静下来将手搭到鸣人的胳膊上去，叫道：「快点，瞬身！」  
　　鸣人咬一咬牙——飞雷神发动，标记——祢宜！

**＊**

　　让我们将时间回拨一点，回到木之叶隐村去。

　　『紧急情况、紧急情况！请居民到地下防空洞避难。  
　　『重复，紧急情况……』

　　半小时以前，火影专属护卫过来传话，影分身的鸣人就出去了，家里只剩下面码看家。不久，就传来了响彻全村的警报。  
　　面码一早已被鸣人出发的声音吵醒，所以听到警报的时候第一时间已冲到乃理的房间去，将酣睡的小弟弟捞起，再打算到祢宜房间的时候，二弟已经揉着眼睛出来了。  
　　「谁这么晚……」还发着起床气呢。  
　　面码笑了笑，摸摸他的头，毕竟他也只是个九岁小孩，要他抱两个小娃还是有点难度。用背带将沉睡的乃理包在身上后，才打算去抱祢宜，可是立刻被这别扭的二弟拒绝了。  
　　「……我自己走。」  
　　「可是现在危险！」面码坚持。  
　　「我自己走。」祢宜嘟囔的同时，已经自行去玄关穿起小小的忍者屐来。  
　　「好吧……」两人都穿好鞋后，面码拉起二弟的手便往屋外飞奔。  
　　一个火影专属护卫赶来跟面码交待了一句，为了破除顾问会旧制而做了诸多举措的六代目和七代目，当然不会重蹈建立特殊阶级的谬误。  
　　因此鸣人并没有觉得自己的孩子需要特别照顾，也就没派遣家族护卫，面码从那位护卫知识避难方向后，那人便回前线去。面码跟着一般民众行走的方向，和弟弟们一同前行。  
　　「哥哥……」  
　　感觉到自己握着的小手异常冰凉，面码抖擞精神笑道：「没事的，有托酱在嘛。」  
　　「……野～」一对一胖手忽然举在了面码眼前。  
　　「哎呀你看，小诺诺醒了。」  
　　祢宜闻声抬头，果然见到襁褓中的红毛弟弟张开了眼睛，正张开了嘴巴打了个呵欠，然后嘴巴好像在嘴嚼一样动。  
　　当然，面在并没有东西吃，所以乃理就叫道：「葛…葛……（哥哥）」  
　　「哦！要吃东西么？」面码看着乃理笑道，那边厢看见精力充沛的小弟弟，似乎也被感染到的祢宜也笑了。  
　　「在！在！」乃理忽然嚷嚷起来，面码也没在意以为他只是叫着平日的火星文，倒是祢宜在意起来：  
　　「哥哥，弟弟好像想说甚么？」  
　　「在！在！！」  
　　「小诺诺怎么了哇？」  
　　面码才停下脚步，前方忽然一声闷响「嗡」，下一秒就爆飞起来，面码立时捏起祢宜后领，将查克拉集中到脚底向后跳。  
　　「乃理是说『糟』了啊！前面有人！」祢宜的写轮眼已经开启了，浓烟火光中不止有一个人他已经看清。  
　　「快点散开，袭击来了！这里是一之宫町３番地……」维持秩序的警察赶来，同时用通讯机呼叫增援。  
　　不会使用忍术的面码，带着弟弟便往反方向跑，他唯一能做的就是带他们远离危险……  
　　「老爷爷！」可是祢宜看到邻居的老爷爷夫妇在民众逃跑的推搡中跌倒，眼看很快便会跟敌人接触了，甩开他哥的掌握就往回冲。  
　　「小米米——!」  
　　在这附近的两个警察比祢宜更早趋前，可是对方竟然有三人之多，也不晓得怎么突破木叶的结界进来，二对三，明显处于下风。  
　　多出的一个敌人脱退了警察的纠缠，举着大刀便要砸下来，当中蕴含的查克拉，面码判断出要真劈向地下，至少能砸出个直径三米的大洞来。  
　　祢宜睁着写轮眼，一边跑去挡在老爷爷他们前面，看准敌人大刀劈下的路线，扔出硅胶手里剑。  
　　「…二哥～二哥～」乃理也紧张的叫起来。  
　　可是敌人是高级忍者，怎么会将一个三岁小孩的忍术放在眼内，手里剑是妨碍了挥劈，可是刀身歪了一下挥开手里剑后，改为朝着祢宜直挥下去。  
　　写轮眼将攻击变得更加清晰，刀锋已近在眼前，第一次对敌的祢宜吓得忘了自己还可以用豪火球。  
　　面码眼看对方的大刀就要劈中，难道只能眼睁睁看着弟弟被杀害么？  
　　不可能！  
　　就算他的出生跟两个弟弟有所不同、  
　　他身上流淌的一样是宇智波家的查克拉呀～！

　　旦见面码天蓝色的眼睛闪过一点鲜红血光，下一瞬间无数树木枝节倏地从水泥地长出来，激射向祢宜和老爷爷老奶奶的方向，在他们身遭忽然转向弯曲，将三人包围、捆成一个球体，而下面的粗壮树枝则继续生长将球体推上半空，宛如平地中长出的一个巨大的木质通花苞球。  
　　敌人一开始因为树木的出现而身形一滞，很快就转移扑向其他逃散的居民，面码的视线跟着他的动作，移动中的蓝色眼眸彷佛在虚空中画出一道红光影子。看准方向后，那个敌人和居民之间又伸出更多粗壮的树木来，而且每条都逞尖锥状，一面隔开一面刺向敌人。  
　　半空中树苞里的祢宜扶着树枝望向地面，看着树木怎么将居民隔开，现在他们已经成功向外散去，只剩下那个怀抱住小婴儿的男孩在刚才爆炸范围的不远处……不，他哥好像是亦步亦趋的走向敌人，他一只手摸着怀里的婴儿，而乃理也没有哭，一双小手掐成拳头，和大哥一同盯住敌人。  
　　「臭小鬼！」眼看敌人就要举刀劈向面码，祢宜向下面扔出自己剩下的几颗硅胶手里剑。  
　　敌人也索性不挡了，只见面码略为侧头看了看祢宜……  
　　「这个时候竟然敢分神！」敌人大喊，却发而面码其实是看着自己，这是错觉？还是速度？  
　　只听那还没变声的小男孩道：  
　　「你会为袭击我弟弟而后悔的。」  
　　祢宜认出那是他哥的声线，可是阴沉的语气又不太像，未己，已经长出地面的大树桠陡地伸出宛如拉面幼细的枝条，那人想挥断，可是数量之多根本挥不完，再说那韧度如果不动用查克拉根本是劈不断的。很快，那些拉面树枝已经缠起他的手手脚脚，一根特巨大粗壮的树木长起来，就这么将他吊起。  
　　「臭树枝！臭小鬼!」那人还在不断大叫，这时祢宜定睛一看，才发现那人竟然戴着木叶的护额，而且没眼白的，或者说，眼白都是黑色的！  
　　只不过五、六分钟的光境，这一遍的街道已被各种方向生出来的树木占据，支持赶到的时候，三个敌人都已经被树条缚起来挂在不同的粗壮树桠上。  
　　此外，还有半空中的大树苞，和——七代目火影的大儿子，面码。  
　　看到敌人全都被制住后，面码才深深地长了口气：「哈啊……」  
　　「葛…胖！葛胖！」襁褓里的乃理两只小手互击，似乎是在拍掌，可是婴儿的动作并不明显。  
　　「只是虚胖……」没底气的面码向弟弟嘀咕，不过脸上却挂上笑容。其实他弟是说他很棒。  
　　「面……面码！」来人正是曾经的四代木护卫之一，老是咬着根草的不知火玄衣，这家伙和卡卡西同屇，至今还没退休，作为情报部行动班的教头活跃中。  
　　「啊？」这时面码才注意到身遭来了十几个木叶上忍，吓得他立时抱紧了乃理：「怎么了？玄衣大叔，又有敌人么？！」  
　　「哈哈哈……」玄衣笑了起来，傻乎乎的表情果然是七代目的亲儿子，「敌人都被你制服了，你不知道？」  
　　「诶？是我么？」  
　　「刚才来的时候，感觉到非常强大的查克拉，还以为敌人强成那样。」一个跟着玄衣来的行动班忍者道。  
　　「是啊，确实很像十尾…神树查克拉的感觉……」玄衣沉吟，可是一个人从十几个忍者的人丛中走出来，否定了：  
　　「不一样，那跟我感受过的神树查克拉不一样，刚才的感觉和暖、温柔多了。」来人的眼白一样是黑色的，长有一头黄金色的头发，和面码一样的蔚蓝色眼睛。  
　　「啊——!」在树苞里的祢宜突然惊呼出来，面码回过神来高声问道：  
　　「小米米没事么？（这些树）究竟是怎么回事？」  
　　金发男人微笑：「这是你施展出来的术啊，它不但救了人、还抓捕了敌人，对了应该命名为：木遁、神树慈明降诞之枪骑捕缚第一式！咳，我是说你应该可以将它解除，然后将人放下来哦。」  
　　「「「……」」」除了面码实在听不懂之外，在场其余忍者一时间也不知道该怎么响应。  
　　「……尼…二兄～！」面码怀里的乃理突然用婴儿的海豚音欢快地叫唤起来，令本来迷失在招式名里面的大哥清醒过来。  
　　面码集中精神，先将木遁解除吧，让树木降下去然后好将弟弟放下来……可是，这程序即是怎么做的？  
　　「怎么办？」那堆树木完全没鸟他啊。  
　　「哥哥！」半空的祢宜向下面叫道。  
　　「小米米怎样？」  
　　「我没事，那是……那是四代目呀！」  
　　「四代目？四代目火影？」回头看向高大的金发男人，啊？的确，和老爸办公室里的照片一模一样呢，「啊…四代目大人你好，啊…我…我虽然也是个木叶忍者，可是好像处理不到这个忍术。」  
　　「不是！四代目啊…诶…你父亲是谁啊？」祢宜依旧在半空叫道，他腼腆的性格令他不好意思直接说出那个身份来。  
　　「啊，对了，我托酱是七代目。」  
　　「哦，听说现在火影是鸣人吧，这么快就七代目了啊……」金发男人看着面码脸上的胡子笑逐颜开，回头转向人堆中叫道：「玖辛奈，快点来看，我们抱孙了！」  
　　「哦……?」面码侧侧头，抱孙？四代目……这金发蓝眼真眼熟……诶～～～？  
　　「你…你是爷爷！！？」可怎么看起来比托酱还年轻啊？？  
　　「啊——我的孙子我的孙子！」一个拥有和乃理一模一样发色的女人，从人丛中飞奔出来，一把推飞金发男人后，抓住面码的肩膊眼睛瞪得灯笼一样大，兴奋地问道：「你叫甚么名字？」  
　　「啊…我…我叫波风…面码。」

 

**(8)**

　　正当玖辛奈想逗弄面码怀中宝宝时候，半空中突然出现两股强大的查克拉，然后树苞碎裂。  
　　同时，无数个鸣人由半空跃向这片地面，想攻向水门和玖辛奈。  
　　「诶诶诶？这是怎么回事？」玖辛奈高呼。  
　　水门立刻将玖辛奈挡到背后去，同时道：「鸣人我们没被操控!」  
　　「七代目！」其他忍者叫道。  
　　「是的，四代目是来帮我们的。」玄衣也出来隔开他们，解释道。  
　　然后就见佐助抱着祢宜，两个鸣人的影分身各自扶着一位老人家，回到地面。  
　　其实影分身消失前看到的影像正是玖辛奈，所以才会惊讶得维持不住，当然也因为之前作战时查克拉已消耗不少，所以鸣人才会那么担心，因为那是秽土转生啊。  
　　「这是甚么回事？」鸣人问。  
　　然后现任警务部队队长从远处跳来，报告：「火影大人，攻进村的敌人已经全数被制服了，现在正由警务部队全村再排查一遍。」  
　　「嗯，为免有漏网之鱼，情报部到城墙以及村外一公里范围也搜查一遍吧，玄衣桑麻烦你帮我通知具。」鸣人转对玄衣道。  
　　「好的。」  
　　「我的影分身会去各个单位协助回复工作，情报就向火影楼汇报。」是的，影分身只是去回复，而不是介入工作。作为领导，鸣人明白信任部下的重要性，更要对部下显示出自己对他们的这种信任。  
　　「遵命！」得令后，数十个鸣人便和警务部队散开了。  
　　鸣人在交待工作的时候，赤着脚的佐助蹲下来逐个儿子的身上检查去，看看有没有受伤。  
　　「你不回办公室就过来同儿子疗伤！」连写轮眼也不需要，佐助已经知道剩下在场的「鸣人」才是本体君了。  
　　「怎么了？伤到哪里吗？」鸣人紧张地过来一看，只见面码的脸上有点被木屑划伤的小血痕，便道：「这小伤口，巨巨自身一会就能愈合了……」  
　　「可是他刚才动用了这么多的查克拉呀！还有……」  
　　确实，这种小伤口平日应该已经痊愈了，但现在还没。  
　　鸣人还在察看面码，此时佐助又拉祢宜过来，放到他爹眼前道：「你看，祢宜的手掌都被手里剑割伤了。」  
　　「……是祢宜不好……」因为第一次作战太紧张导致自己的手里剑割伤了自己，连硅胶也能割伤，可想而知他多紧张了。  
　　「乖，你是保护老爷爷老奶奶嘛，你没错。」蹲着的佐助对儿子软言安慰，回头对仅仅是弯下腰察看的鸣人嚷道：「错的是这个人！叫你帮我看儿子的看你跑哪里去了！」  
　　「诶？？？我可是跑去找你啊……」  
　　「我不是说出趟远门嘛。」  
　　「可是你的查克拉忽然消失了我说……」  
　　「根本没有消失，你能感应我的生存迹像啊！」  
　　「仙人模式都扫描不到，我怕你出事，我会担心的你知道吗！？」  
　　「这么大的一个人会有甚么事，你是白痴吗？！」  
　　「我白痴？你不是忽然出甚么远门又隐藏查克拉还去潜水我会去找你！？我担心你也要被骂？」  
　　「不骂你骂谁？这情况要是有个万一，面码他们要是有甚么事……」佐助害怕啊，就是他们任何一个只是少了根指头，他也不敢想。  
　　「能有甚么事，现在根本就甚么事都没有！只是个皮外伤，划破一下你至于嘛我说……」  
　　「至于甚么？」  
　　「至于向我兴师问罪！至于全部事情都怪我！」  
　　「这么说你是要怪我了，错的是我了是不是！？」  
　　刚才在沙滩上还卿卿我我的二人，现在为了三个儿子吵得面红耳赤，别说不知所措的水门夫妇，就连面码都没见过他两个爹这样。  
　　「我……我……」看到佐助眼中泛起水气，鸣人已经蔫了，刚想说「不是」，凑巧乃理就惊天地泣鬼神地哭了起来——  
　　「呜哇啊啊啊啊～～～」甚么先兆也没有。  
　　只有玖辛奈看到，面码怀中的乃理伸了一条小胳膊出来，本来好好地和他二哥握在一起的，咋就忽然哭了？  
　　当然，这事连乃理也不清楚，因为他只是觉得小手忽然好痛，所以就哭了。如果他记得这事，等他长大便会知道这是手上的肉肉被拈起来狠狠地掐了一下的痛，正是他二哥干的。  
　　乃理一哭佐助也顾不上其他立刻将他由面码身上解下来，抱在自己怀里哄：「不哭不哭，哥哥们都没事哦～不怕哦乃理…」  
　　「妈妈……呜哇啊啊啊～」  
　　「啊…小诺诺怎么了，小诺诺没受伤么？」面码也紧张地凑上来看。  
　　只有祢宜别开脸，装作看不见，暗忖那小肉肉挺好掐的。  
　　「没事，他没受伤，放心。」佐助微笑对长子道。  
　　那边厢鸣人看向佐助的赤脚，皱了皱眉：「我说，你的脚板才是伤得最严重的吧……」正想拉拉他放点查克拉过去，不用说佐助当然不会给他碰到自己，「诶，你这是干吗呢你我说？你看，葱宝的手已经好了。」高举二儿子的手以表达自己是个负责任好爹。  
　　「不痛了么？」佐助只是对祢宜道。  
　　祢宜摇了摇头，然后凑到他哥怀里，和他抱团，然后两兄弟一同转向爷爷奶奶，发出「求救」讯号。  
　　「这……」这种场面水门不擅长啊。  
　　「咳…」玖辛奈假咳一声后，站出来对鸣人道：「说起来，我是第一次和你见面呢我说…」本来想骂他们吓到宝宝们，可是看到高大威猛的儿子，那块心头肉长大成人，平日的泼辣甚么也使不出来了，「你是鸣人吧，鸣人，没想到我真的可以和你说话呢……」  
　　「老妈……」鸣人转对母亲，眼神更是柔和下来。  
　　佐助眼尾瞄向他们，也是没作声。  
　　「这个，你好像…诶，还没向我介绍……」看着刚才的场面，其实十之八九都猜到了，再说她还不知道自己的「媳妇」是个男的呢，倒是觉得「我媳妇真漂亮」，而且好高！  
　　「啊！」这么一说，鸣人立刻当机了，他记得母亲明明叫他找个「好女人」的，只是做了前半截找了个「好～」不晓得有没有问题。  
　　那边厢，四战最后鸣人和父亲的对话，佐助可也是在场的。一般人也许不会记得，但以佐助的性情，又焉会忘记。  
　　「这……不如先说说你们怎么会被秽土转生吧。」果然是当上火影的男人，鸣人圆滑地转换话题道：「怎么有些人会被操控袭击村子，你们就没有呢我说？」  
　　佐助也扭过头来，确实这是一个重要问题。万一半路水门夫妇忽然被控制，带着三个小孩还真不便于战斗。  
　　「果然，我们还是应该先回火影楼吧。」鸣人对玖辛奈道，可是全副心思却还挂在佐助那边。  
　　「我带儿子去医院，看看有没有医生有空检查一下。」佐助也知道村子刚受袭击，医院应该会很忙碌，只是不去看看他又不放心。  
　　「……好吧，有甚么你就通知我。」  
　　「……」佐助也没看他只是点了点头，用襁褓将乃理缚在身上，也没理面码的推拒，一手抱一个走开了。  
　　「诶慢着……」鸣人一面追上去一面脱下忍者屐，狼狈地跑过去，「你先穿我的鞋子。」  
　　「……」佐助脚步稍顿了半秒，不过并没有答话，下一瞬间已经跳上屋瓦，带着三个儿子也无碍他的速度，瞬间不见影踪。  
　　「这人……」鸣人咬咬牙，又不好在双亲面前发作，悻悻然穿回自己的忍者屐，和他们出发到火影楼那边去。

 

**(9)**

　　鸣人带着父母到火影办公室后没多久，在村外小镇渡假的卡卡西带着主要关系者回来了。  
　　其实事件本身并不难以解决，毕竟现在木叶各部门的主管都强得要命，问题是被他们攻进村子里，一般百姓受了点罪，也造成了经济损失。搁此不谈，其实事发后不足两小时已将袭击者全部擒拿，（未计水门和玖辛奈）共计十一人，全都是秽土转生。  
　　「哎呀，没想到只是出门去找佐助君一趟，竟然走失实验品。」束着丸子头的大蛇丸大摇大摆地走进火影办公室来，这次「袭击」的肇事人兼秽土转生制作者，正是他众多生物实验中的「巳形」之一。  
　　「大蛇丸！你又骗佐助甚么了！」没错，只要扯上大蛇丸，总没有好事，偏生在鸣人眼中，佐助却似乎很相信这个混球。  
　　「咳咳。」鹿丸在现任火影身边假咳一声，想提醒他大人你离题了。  
　　「哼！」鸣人当然会意，重重地拍了一下桌子后转身看向窗外。  
　　「好了别卖关子，你忘了自己和木叶签署了『带罪缓刑协议』吗？你的自由是建基于大和先生的监视和对科学有重要发展为前题的，怎可以随便乱跑。」  
　　「诶？我怎么知道他追不上来。」大蛇丸一派理所当然道，「我没有特意避过他啊，又不会隐身术，连蛇都没变化过，这些天来多少个国城的人都见过我了。」  
　　说得敢情是大和失职一样，不然，就是讽刺人家无能吧。  
　　在场人士当然都听得懂这言下之意，一时不知怎么开口，总归在火影时代交道打多了，卡卡西也没理会大蛇丸的杂七杂八，直接道：「你有没有特意躲避监视以后我们自然会跟你算账，重点是你那个甚么『巳形』怎么跑出来的！还有，那是甚么，那是合法实验么？」  
　　「你们有跟我界定过甚么能干甚么不能么？」大蛇丸不屑地瞟了他们一眼，终究是开口道：「还不是水月没用，我走开一下他就看不住人了。我回去听到出状况后，已经立刻赶过来啦。」  
　　跟据大蛇丸的说法，他拥有数十个这种巳形，服不服他的监管可不是大蛇丸的考虑。他们有擅长武力负责在外为他搜集各种数据的，也有在基地内的头脑派负责协助科研，这个搞秽土转生的，正是后者的头脑派。  
　　这些巳形除非得到大蛇丸认可「升级了」，否则连正式名字也没有。这次偷走的显然是受够了基地内的生活，于是趁大蛇丸外出，重吾在外调查、香燐去了另一个基地的时候，便趁机逃跑。逃跑前为了自保还从大蛇丸的仓库里盗走了一批生物卷轴，由于时间所限他只能匆匆带走四代目火影和附近的几条，原因也纯粹因为就手和听说那人很强，所以并不知道其余的生物数据是谁的。  
　　而大蛇丸的仓库是按卒年和忍者所属的背境安放，所以拿到了波风水门那份，自然将其他附近卒年的木叶忍者拿去了。而因为他们全都是木叶忍者，也就能随便通过木叶的结界，进入村子施袭。  
　　至于如何制作秽土，则更简单了，只要利用其他未完成的「巳形」作为献祭媒界就行。  
　　「……所以啊，你应该感谢我，这么让你一家团圆了。」转对鸣人笑道。  
　　「你混账！」  
　　「可是，那个大蛇丸先生，你说让我们转身的祭品并没有生命？」比起其他人，水门的态度可温和多了。  
　　「没错，亦正因为如此，他这个术并不完整，几乎可以说他不可能控制到你们任何一个。因为那个媒体本身还只是一堆肉块，缺乏『生命力』，亦即是说，媒体当中少了『阳遁』查克拉，他也就不能利用这块来跟你们的意识连上。」  
　　「那你怎么解释那些袭击木叶的人！」鸣人双手拍向桌子，怒道。  
　　「哎呀，你不会以为你们木叶人见人爱吧，你本身就不见得多爱木叶了……」  
　　并没有理会大蛇丸的讽刺，鸣人板起脸孔道：「别岔开话题。」不过他忽然收起怒意的反应，却好像反证了大蛇丸的说法一样。  
　　「那些本来就是做过坏事被处死的木叶忍者，还有一两个是未擒回的叛忍，你们不是也抓到一个在跟其他秽土转生战斗时死掉的么？估计是一个『正常』的木叶忍者吧。」  
　　鹿丸点点头，知道这大蛇丸是不能好的了，不过还是得公事公办：「那么，你能提供失窃的卷轴名单吗？会不会还有遗漏？」  
　　「不会了，我可是点算完才过来的，根据你们这些木叶忍者的证供，跟我仓库的脗合，不用担心。」瞥了一眼水门笑道：「这种特殊样本我当然不可能都放在一个地方啊。」  
　　「人渣……」  
　　「哦，搜集样本的就是人渣？佐助君可也有协助过我啊……」  
　　「咳咳……大蛇丸先生，你就别刺激鸣人了。」看出儿子又要爆了，水门赶紧拦在前面道。  
　　「大蛇丸！果然是你教唆佐助的！」  
　　「教唆？难道不是你的问题？」那孩子心思这么纤细，你根本没看懂他的不安。  
　　「我甚么问题！？」  
　　「呵呵……」  
　　「说话啊。」  
　　「肤浅。」  
　　「好了好了，大蛇丸先生逗你呢……」这场面也只有水门能拦得住鸣人，跟卡卡西交换个眼色，着他们带走大蛇丸，去别处继续问话。  
　　基本上大蛇丸刚才就已经将情况交待清楚了，审讯捉拿到的秽土转生忍者，果然都是犯罪的木叶忍，由于都是三十年前身故的忍者，到今天要核查身份总不算难。剩下就是解开秽土转生的问题了。  
　　由于那位巳形是活捉的，绝对可以逼他自行将术解开，可是正如大蛇丸所说，那个人的秽土转生基本上并不完整，所以他也没有能力将之解除，毕竟缺少了和灵魂意识沟通的『阳遁查克拉』。  
　　如果硬来打死剩下的几位，就会包括曾经的四代目了。就算不说这样无辜被召上人世又要受一番折磨的问题，难道要鸣人「弒父」么？虽然水门已经死了，但伦理上也不好要他下这个命令吧，尤其当大蛇丸已经特意将「弒父杀母」这种字眼用上来，好等鸣人为难。  
　　「那你是想怎样？」明知道大蛇丸是故意的，卡卡西半合着眼不耐烦地道。  
　　「啊？你们不是说我干犯那协议么，那倘若我能平安地将这个术解除，这个没『被监视者监视』的罪，就扯平吧。」  
　　「你根本有办法解除的是不是？」  
　　「不是。」这次大蛇丸说的倒是认真的，「这种半吊子的秽土转生我也没见过呢，总得给我点时间研究研究吧？说不定，过几天他们自己就会消失了。」耸耸肩。  
　　「你究竟有没有把握的？」卡卡西加重语气问。  
　　「没有就要被治罪，这必需要有啊。」这跟我正在研究的「幽灵召唤」刚好有关呢，正好拿来当作前导测试，不过当然大蛇丸才不会说出来。

 

**(10)**

　　如此这般，生前就是罪犯的秽土转生被押进重罪监牢严密看管，没罪的自然不能这样。而且，众人也知道他们的火影大人一出生就失去父母，这次尽管奇怪，但未尝不是让他尝尝亲族之情的机会。  
　　各种善后工作、重建，都要由鸣人去安排，他本来想和鹿丸他们继续商议的，只是想起和佐助吵架了，在早上还是先回家一趟吧，顺便……也要给父母介绍他和佐助的关系。  
　　回家之前，鸣人特意在自己办公室跟父母好好说明了一下自己和佐助的事情，大致就是两人在一起了，因为一个阳遁一个阴遁，就阴阳遁之术生了三个娃，佐助是男生，不过是个十分好十分出色的男生，希望他们能像自己一样喜欢佐助。  
　　这个情况，对于水门来说还比较好了解，毕竟他在四战时就见过佐助，知道他们是「好朋友」（虽然去到「结婚」程度还是有点夸张）；可是对于玖辛奈，就近乎天方夜谭了。  
　　毕竟，她只见过刚出生的婴儿鸣，然后就是这个三十岁的七代目火影了，试想像，一个母亲抱着自己刚生产出来的婴儿时，那会想过他甚么性向，所以可想而知这事实对于玖辛奈来说是多震撼。也不是讨不讨厌的问题，纯粹就是——想也没想过啊。  
　　回家的路上，玖辛奈表现得呆呆的，鸣人就知道母亲应该是一时间没接受过来了，便道：  
　　「……那个，其实，你只要知道佐助是你儿媳就行了，特厉害特别好的那种，别的就不要想了我说。啊当然，千万别跟他说我用『媳妇』来形容他，绝对会撕了我……」  
　　玖辛奈觉得，儿子这畏妻的模样，反倒有点亲切感。  
　　也是，想当年她就觉得美琴的小儿子长得漂亮极了，还一度搞错以为是小女儿，啊？现在岂不是跟美琴做了亲家？嗯嗯，这么一想好像还挺不错。  
　　看到玖辛奈诡异地笑起来，水门只是滴汗，至于跟自己一样有点脱线的母亲在想甚么，鸣人并没有心情考虑，他只怕佐助还在生他气呢。  
　　「佐助，我们回来了……我将爸妈都带过来，因为他们可能需要在这边住一段时间。」鸣人一面脱鞋，一面走进里屋道。  
　　这是他在祢宜出生前买的两层小平房，说是两层，其实顶层还有个三楼，由于正正在屋瓦下面天花是倾斜的，也没甚么间格，就管那叫阁楼。房子是两人名下共有的，不过佐助并不太在意。由于他出任务的薪金都不怎么拿(即是给鸣人处理的意思)，鸣人就拿火影的房屋准贴来还房贷，其他水电煤也多由鸣人处理，跟佐助提个钱字都是白搭。  
　　这时，只见佐助顶着两个黑眼圈由厨房里出来，招呼道：「回来了？啊……世伯、伯母好……」  
　　水门和玖辛奈对视一眼，心里想的都是『我们只是世伯伯母？』  
　　鸣人见佐助似乎气消了，便走到他身边去笑道：「叫公公婆婆嘛……」  
　　想当然惹来了佐助的白眼，「我正在弄早餐，诶……你们能吃吗？」  
　　水门和玖辛奈再度对视一眼后，苦笑，结果由鸣人答道：「管他，先试试再说，大不了肚子痛。」  
　　「妈妈肚子痛也没所谓吗？你还真是我亲生的耶！」玖辛奈扠起腰，头发就要竖起来。  
　　那边鸣人吐吐舌头，已经拉着佐助回厨房去。  
　　「怎么了，黑眼圈这么深，没睡好？累着了吧。」  
　　「没事……你先洗手吧，啊…面码他们都在我们卧房睡，你去叫他们起来，要上学了。」  
　　「诶？发生这么大的事，今天休学，虽然不停工。电视应该都在播啊……佐助啊，我说你真该至少出个传呼了，不然这种事情都不知道呢。」  
　　「嗯……找天吧。」  
　　「怎么了？那几只小魔怪没事么，面码肯定没事的，以前背着他打怪他也能睡成猪呢，这种小场面根本不可能吓到他。」是的，三个儿子是魔怪。  
　　「还好，昨晚去完医院回来洗个澡就睡了。」  
　　「还洗澡？怪不得你好像没睡过的样子，怎么？要不要去睡一下，反正不用上学你也不要急于做早餐了，爹妈的事我来处理就好。」鸣人轻抚着佐助的胳膊，柔声道。  
　　「不用了，」佐助摇摇头，转身到炉灶那边去，低声道：「睡不着。」  
　　是的，睡不着。  
　　或者说，睡不好。  
　　其实三个儿子都没被吓到，唯一是祢宜有点小慌乱，毕竟他差点被刀砍死。  
　　幸而经佐助解释过后，祢宜决定发奋图强，加上洗澡时和哥哥弟弟玩了一会，已经甚么阴影都没了。好歹他哥说——  
　　「谁敢欺负我弟弟我用木遁拍死他！」了不起了不起，咱门面码的生日愿望成真了哦，至于那个术的全名他当然不记得。面码说罢双掌狠狠拍向泡着的水去，惹得水花四溅。  
　　附有水疗的大浴缸里，小小的三兄弟泡在一起也不会挤。那边乃理戴着浮水脖套正愉快地游来游去，被水花溅中的祢宜也不甘示弱，还击大哥起来。换成平日，佐助一定得教育他们不要胡闹，只是这个晚上，就由得他们玩吧。  
　　三兄弟累了之后，佐助就将他们抱到自己房间睡去，然而，他还是做了梦。  
　　那个双亲被亲兄砍杀的梦——  
　　宇智波族地内的亲朋戚友如何一个一个死在鼬的剑下……  
　　鼬湿润的眼神，看向自己的眼中又是如何地绝望……  
　　然后佐助就惊醒了，醒来的时候满脸都是眼泪。  
　　佐助一扭头就能看见三个儿子安稳地在身边酣睡，他很想抱住他们好去感受这灵动的生命力，可是又怕吵醒几个娃娃。  
　　故此只得一个人坐在床上，看住三个儿子发呆，彷佛必需要死盯住他们，才能确定他们不会突然消失在自己眼前。  
　　一直看一直看，然后一宿未睡。

*****

　　差不多中午，几个小孩才悠悠转醒起床，经过早饭之后证实水门他们能吃点东西，这奇妙的三代同堂就一起吃了个午饭。之后，鸣人就回去工作了，坐不住的水门当然也有跟着儿子出去，看看有甚么能帮忙的。  
　　至于佐助，则忙着去张罗水门他们的卧房来着。  
　　因为乃理的出生，二楼书房被改装成第四间卧房，原本的书房便迁到一楼的客房去了，所以现在他们这套房中并没有多余的房间。  
　　「啊，真的不用麻烦了，我们也不知道能留在人世多少天。」玖辛奈跟在佐助后面不断上楼下楼的。  
　　「没关系，就算是一天也要好好招待嘛。」  
　　他们的阁楼本就是屋檐底下的空间，有个小窗子取光也不错，像佐助和鸣人的身高都要略为弯下腰，所以主要就是用来放杂物的。不过因为有佐助在，阁楼一样是铺好了地板，井井有条的空间，单算平面面积，比鸣佐的主卧还要大上一两倍。  
　　「我看很干净，不用抹了。」看见佐助拿着拖把上去打扫干净，玖辛奈跟在他身后道，她倒不用弯起腰。  
　　「怎么也有点灰尘，没关系。」  
　　「鸣人用风遁的吧，早知叫他出门前将这里吹一下不就好。」  
　　佐助微笑，这么点小事他可没想过要用到忍术。可是这样一直弯下腰抹地，拿着水桶和拖把下楼时却忽然眼前一黑，水桶被重重地放下，抹过地的水有些许飞溅了出来。  
　　走在佐助前面的玖辛奈听到巨响，立时回过头，旦见佐助正用前臂擦着脸，也看不清表情，道：「刚手滑了……」  
　　「啊，我就说你别忙了嘛。」说罢玖辛奈就走上来提起水桶，想抢过佐助手中的拖把，见他不放手就瞪他一眼：「拿来，如果我没好好照顾你叫我怎么向你妈交待我说！」  
　　「我…我妈？」佐助呆呆地问。  
　　玖辛奈正在用拖把抹干楼梯上的水，随意地答道：「是啊，可能是今晚可能是明天，总有一天我要回去彼方，到时见到美琴总要跟她提起你的，难道要我将自己塑做成恶婆婆么！当然是不可以啊我说。」  
　　想到了玖辛奈自称「婆婆」，佐助的脸就红了。  
　　「伯……」人家都开口了，好像不能叫伯母了。  
　　抹干水后，玖辛奈手持拖把插在地上拍拍胸脯道：「不叫婆婆也没关系，叫『妈妈』，都一样的一样的我说。」  
　　「ｍ……那个，诶……你在那边都有遇到我爸妈吗？」  
　　「当然！」玖辛奈拿着拖把下楼，佐助拿起水桶跟在后头，只听她道：「还有你大哥呢，不过因为穿越了二界，那边的事情我好像记不太清了，不过可以肯定他们三个挺好的，虽然这么说有点奇怪。」逝去的人过得挺好，听起来真的有点微妙。  
　　不过，听到玖辛奈这么说，佐助不自觉就流露出一抹难得的笑容，沉吟：「…挺好…就好……」不知怎地他真的觉得很开心。  
　　「不过你啊，那边的事情就别想太多了我说，这边还有我儿子和三个孙子旨望你的呢！」这口气，敢情玖辛奈已经完全将佐助当成家（儿）人（媳）了。  
　　「……」  
　　「家里这么多男生肯定能折腾，看你瘦骨嶙峋的样子，怎么熬下去啊，千万别这么早来找我们，我们才一点也不想见到你们呢我说。」  
　　佐助虽然眉头略颦，却是笑了起来，玖辛奈这一点也不见外的样子，也是很惹人好感。虽然佐助其实很想说：『我也是男生啊……』

**(11)**

　　在阁楼铺上了婴儿玩乐时用的薄胶垫，再在上面铺好棉被还有原来客房用的枕头，换上全新的床单被套，总算搞定了。  
　　那边厢玖辛奈还是很「嫌弃」佐助脸青唇白皮黄骨瘦的样子，便决定带着儿媳妇、遛着两个小孙子出去买菜，晚饭决定要亲自操刀弄个九大簋出来。  
　　佐助也不好意思阻止，至于面码，虽然今天恰巧停课，不用他演示那个分身术，不过用过了木遁也不代表对其他忍术会忽然开窍，所以还是留在家里自行温习去。  
　　晚上八点，熟知夫人性格的水门便着儿子和自己先行回家吃去，就是有工作也可以吃完饭回来继续处理——  
　　「老爸高见！」听君一言，茅塞顿开。尽管鸣人平日很少加班，但总也有加班的日子，他可是不懂得这么处理的呢。  
　　八点已经算一个比较晚的饭点了，玖辛奈嘀咕了两句但终究是没有发作，果然八点是极限。  
　　母亲就交给老爸了，鸣人去看自家那位，只见佐助听着玖辛奈的指挥，端完汤又端甚么煮……一盆一窝的捧来捧去都没捧完。看到自己也只是你眼看我眼，眨眨眼一副「怎么了」的表情，并没有甚么高兴或者不高兴……  
　　『嗯，我家佐助体贴多了。』鸣人内心忽然充满了甜蜜。  
　　晚饭期间鸣人将九喇嘛放了出来和水门聚旧，坦白讲老是留在鸣人体内也没甚么意思，所以现在九喇嘛也练就一门缩小的本领，虽然还是比成年人类庞大，但登堂入室（做个巨型宠物）显然绝没问题。  
　　那边，鸣人和父母聊聊现在忍界的情况，佐助专注去照顾儿子们吃饭，一片融洽和乐的样子。  
　　「说起来，面码他们都姓波风么？」聊到忍校有意扩展至初中时，水门想起来便问。  
　　「是啊，波风三兄弟嘛。」鸣人哈哈哈的笑道。  
　　「可是我记得三代目当年为了避开耳目，让你跟玖辛奈姓的，再说……」看向佐助，明明有名门大族的姓氏，水门不无尴尬地道：「有点好奇你们为甚么会挑这个平凡的姓氏而已。」  
　　「哪里平凡了！这是咱们四代目火影我老爸的姓氏耶。」鸣人擦擦鼻子，昂首挺胸一脸自豪地道，同时「擦擦擦」的，三个小孩有样学样地也昂首挺胸起来。  
　　「哎呀，你别突然抬头啊，下巴上面都沾上粥了……」佐助并没有参与讨论，一门心思都在乃理身上。  
　　「啊哈哈哈～」  
　　「喂喂喂，别拍桌子。」鸣人沉声对乃理道，那小家伙一下巴都是粥后反而兴奋起来，正在狂拍自己专用的婴儿连桌椅。  
　　鸣人凝视正在喂乃理吃粥的佐助，口中对父亲道:「其实我和佐助都商量过的，所谓忍门大姓，就好比一道枷锁，我们只想三个娃健康快乐地成长，不用再背负甚么氏族责任，走他们想走的路好了。做忍者也好，做别的事业也罢，只要不害人又有甚么所谓。所以，老爸的姓刚刚好啊，一来是纪念你老，二来也不用再想甚么『漩涡』、『宇智波』的事，三来，就是可以避免窥觎血继界限的人……总之，姓甚么又有甚么所谓呢，我们现在连家纹也没有绣到衣服上去，每个人就是自己，这就够了。」  
　　说毕，佐助刚好抬起头来和他交换了一眼，微微一笑。  
　　——对啊，重要的是，我们一家人在一起。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者後話：點題一家人 XD


End file.
